1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a humidistat used in combination with an air conditioning unit or assembly wherein adequate sensing means are disposed in operative engagement relative to the evaporator coil so as to sense predetermined conditions thereof (temperature) and accordingly, regulate the flow of electrical current to and from the evaporator motor so as to regulate its actuation and the flow of air over the evaporator coil from the air conditioning unit. 2. Description of the Prior Art
Air conditioning systems utilized to regulate temperature within a given enclosure are extremely well known and have been in popular use for many years. While the general public normally associates air conditioning units with the control of temperature, it is also a well accepted fact that numerous air conditioning systems are directed to the control of moisture within a given enclosure.
It is well known that walls, furniture, fixtures and other contents of rooms or enclosures may be damaged by the accumulation of moisture thereon. This accumulation is usually due to an unsatisfactory relation of humidity to temperature occasioned by the room temperature being lower than the temperature of the outside air, for instance, during warm periods such as the summer months. In addition to the damage done to the rooms contents, surface covering, wall paint, etc., it is also well established that relative humidity is an important factor in obtaining sufficient body comfort.
In order to accomplish the desired control of moisture within the conditioned air, various prior art devices have gone to generally complex and overly sophisticated structures in accomplishing proper regulation of humidity within a given enclosure and the proper ratio of humidity to temperature within a given enclosure.
While humidity controlling devices are well known both for use in combination with temperature regulating air conditioning units and also independent of such units, it is generally recognized that such systems are overly complex and accordingly expensive and frequently unreliable both in operation, installation and general operating characteristics.
Prior art systems generally well known in the prior art are represented by the structured disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: Freygang, 2,438,120; Erschen, 2,053,771; Palmer, 2,091,562; Bailey, 2,110,693; and Maddox, 3,651,864. While the systems disclosed in the aforementioned U.S. patents are certainly operable and even desirable for certain applications, these systems may be considered overly complex from a structural and design standpoint, especially when concerned with the modification of existing air conditioning units or systems.
Due to the wide acceptability of temperature regulating systems, there is a need in the air conditioning industry to modify existing systems so that the humidity within a given enclosure can be regulated efficiently and reliably. Therefore, there is an obvious need for a dehumidifying system constructed and arranged to automatically affect dehumidification of air within a room or enclosure in a manner to establish an optimum satisfactory relationship of humidity to temperature. Ideally, such systems should be capable of inexpensive installation and operation and should be adaptable to be used in combination with existing temperature regulating air conditioning units.